


【冬盾】My Boy

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, rape/non con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	【冬盾】My Boy

  
  
Steve恍惚听见了脚步声，厚重的皮靴踩在地上，不急不慢地朝他的牢房走来，一下一下磕在地面上，越来越清晰，越来越近，Steve咬住下唇，在狭小的床上翻了个身。

no，no，no，他几乎想尖叫，但脑子里昏昏沉沉的却充盈的都是快要爆炸的渴望。

快点，来占有我，来标记我，来虐待我，他的本能几乎在尖叫着渴求一个alpha。

Steve听见了铁门打开的声音，然后靴子的声音停下了。winter soldier靠在牢房的铁门旁，他一点也不着急，反正到时候哭着乞求的人肯定不是他。

“那个omega发情了。”

他几乎想反问一句，“what bullshit are you talking about？”九头蛇从来就没有omega，这种东西意味着弱小和嘲笑，在发情期的时候他们都会去外面找omega，只是找，合理不合理就不重要了。然后他后知后觉的理解了对方的意思，哦，那个omega发情了，那个家伙是个omega。

“那是你的奖赏。”他们对他说。

那当然是他的奖赏，除了他的还能是谁的，winter soldier几乎想嗤笑出声。还没走到牢房口他就闻到了omega发情的味道，甜腻的，湿淋淋的，让他想起了阳光下的床单，随着风飘扬的白纱窗帘，还有耀眼的接近半透明的柔软金发，他摇摇头，把这种不切实际的幻想甩出了脑子。

然后把视线回到了眼前黑暗的一点光都不透的阴森牢房。

他该庆幸这个地方只关了他一个人，winter soldier想，这种味道能把任何一个alpha都强制诱导发情，换句话说这种味道能让任何一个omega都因为自己的原因被轮奸。winter soldier用皮靴磕了磕地面，他已经硬了，但他没理由当乞求的那一个。

Steve在床上颤抖着，他一直在被强制用药，但这种潮水一般的酸软无力还是让他无所适从，他几乎想哭出来。Steve的手紧紧地攥着床单，不应该是这样的，从来不应该是这样的，他有一个alpha，从来都有，从他分化的那一天开始，温柔地亲吻着他的，小心翼翼地搂着他的，他的alpha。

“Bucky……”Steve咬着牙止住了泪水。

winter soldier失去了耐心。他走到床边，掐住床上的金发小婊子的脸强迫让他看着他，“我说了不许叫那个名字。”那个名字让他恼火，无论是当着他的面被叫出来还是对方无意识地说出口，从他被抓住的那一天他一直都在叫那个名字，没完没了，winter soldier加大了手上的力气，更深地看进对方沾满水汽的蓝眼睛，“听明白了吗？”

然而那个金发小婊子看着他的脸，手指碰上了他的手腕，“Bucky……”

winter soldier能感觉到对方抓着他手腕的力度，用力的好像指甲都要嵌进去一样。他忍无可忍地抽上了那张脸，把对方掀到了床上，“我说了不准那样叫我！”他几乎是在咆哮，金属臂用力地掐上了对方的脖子。

他看着金发小婊子的脸逐渐涨的通红，对方的腿用力地作着反抗，根据他现在的情况而言是了不起的努力了，winter soldier扯着嘴角，轻易地压制了对方的动作。在Steve快要失去意识的时候他松开了手指，给了Steve两三秒喘息的时间，然后更加用力地掐了上去。

“我希望这能教会你怎么听话。”winter soldier靠在Steve的耳边说，对方的喉咙里发出无力的气音，像一只濒死的鸟，winter soldier重复了五六次后松开了手指。

他不耐烦地解开皮带，金属臂压制住不安分的扭动的人的动作，“安分点。”winter soldier说，“我不想弄断你的几个部位。”

Steve张大了眼睛，在不清晰的视线下winter soldier看起来像极了Bucky，那双蓝眼睛，曾经装满了温柔，现在却只是冷硬的像一块冰块，他一点也不像Bucky，不，他就是Bucky。一点点的绝望浮上了Steve的心头，在被九头蛇抓住的时候他以为事情不可能变得更糟了，但厄运就像一块海绵，当你以为它不可能再有更多的时候，它总能证明给你看它的“无所不能”。

winter soldier撕碎了Steve身上脆弱的衣物，跟他料想的差不多，这个金发小婊子湿透了，“我不得不称赞你。”winter soldier咧开嘴恶意地笑，把一根手指捅入了对方的后穴，肠液几乎是争先恐后地流了出来，作为一个omega来说他竟然还没跪在alpha的脚下求操，“Steve？”他想起了对方的名字，所以就念了出来，那几个音节奇异地让他感觉熟悉，“Steve……？”所以他又重复了一遍，感受那个名字在唇舌之间的跃动。

那个金发小婊子移开了挡着脸的胳膊，但和winter soldier预想的不同的是，对方没有露出那种熟悉的好像是带着悲伤的叫着他“Bucky”时的表情，他几乎是在瞪着他，“你不配叫我。”他听到对方用颤抖的声音说。

这个婊子。

winter soldier几乎是瞬间就暴怒了，他把性器重重地捅入了对方的后穴，湿的流水的穴口轻易地容纳了他，不给对方适应的时间，winter soldier重重地抽插着，他的手掐住了对方的脖子，在这样的时候这个金发小婊子看起来才比较讨喜，winter soldier感受着对方紧缩的后穴，重重地咬上了他的嘴唇，他看起来糟透了，浑身湿淋淋的，脸涨的通红，但那又怎么样？winter soldier抽上了那张脸。

Steve被撞得不停地向前，winter soldier的金属臂始终在离他脖子不远的地方，好像在施舍一般地给予着他空气，Steve张开嘴艰难地呼吸，他的腿被拉的打开，几乎到韧带疼痛的地步。但即使是这样，他的本能几乎在雀跃地哭泣，给我更多，他就好像被分裂了，一个部分在尖叫着寻找Bucky，另一个部分却只想索取更多。

winter soldier射在了Steve体内，反正本来就是他的，他毫不在意地想。他把Steve的腿架到了肩上，“他标记了你没有？”他嘲讽地问，在对方有些悬空的屁股上抽了两巴掌，精液从合不拢的穴口流了出来，他捅入了一个指节，带出了更多精液，金属臂刺激地Steve想往后退，但winter soldier固定住了他的动作。

“在别人问你话的时候你应该学会乖乖地回答，小朋友，还是你一定要被抽一顿才知道听话是什么意思？”

击打在脸上的力度让Steve一阵眩晕，金属臂掐住了他的下巴，Steve看进了winter soldier那双冷漠的灰蓝色眼睛，“是的。”他回答，金属臂的力道加重，几乎是快让他的下巴脱臼的力道，但Steve勉强维持住了平稳的语调，或者说是他希望他维持住了，“Bucky标记了我。”

Steve还记得他们静悄悄地在河岸边举行的婚礼，只有他们两个人，点着蜡烛，Bucky总是记不住结婚誓词的那一套，他皱着眉头练习了好久，但在那天他记住了，他一字不差地对着Steve说完了那套话，“那一点都不重要，”刚说完那套话的人扁了扁嘴，用那双灰蓝色的眼睛认真地看着Steve，“重要的是我爱你。”

Steve恍惚又回到了那天，那是他第一个爱上的男孩，也是他最后一个爱上的男孩。

“很好，”他听见了winter soldier的声音，“那我们的时间还长着呢。”

然后他重新被拖进了名叫“情欲”的地狱。  
  
  
  



End file.
